Las islas esmeralda
by Arken Elf
Summary: El más grande reto se encuentra oculto en esas islas, Muchos han intentado obtener la victoria, pero nadie lo ha logrado, ahora es el turno de Ash, Gary, Brock y Misty para enfrentarlo. Crossover con Sonic the hedgehog
1. Default Chapter

Las islas esmeralda  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Conociendo a un nuevo aliado  
  
Esta historia comienza en una noche como cualquier otra. El equipo Rocket había sido derrotado nuevamente por Ash y sus amigos; después de haber recibido una descarga eléctrica de pikachu, salieron despedidos por los aires aterrizando en un lugar nuevo y desconocido. El lugar era cálido, pero extraño, ya que se trataba de una isla, pero no cualquier isla, sino de una isla flotante, la cual atravesaba los aires en ese momento. No muy lejos de ahí un maestro pokémon, quizá el mas joven que existía, viajaba sobrevolando el área, ya que la isla Ángel, como él la nombraba era su hogar. Repentinamente algo llamo su atención. -Una luz a lejos, ¿Me pregunto que será?. -¡¡Charizard!! dirígete a la luz inmediatamente-comandó él joven a su dragón.  
  
Mientras tanto en tierra...  
  
-Escucha James ya te dije, que esa naranja es mía- gritaba Jessie, la integrante femenina del equipo. -Pero yo la vi primero- respondió el joven de cabello azulado. -Oigan, oigan, esperen un momento, ¿no piensan compartir esa sabrosa fruta conmigo?-pregunto Meow, el pókemon felino que les acompañaba. -¡¡¡No!!!- gritaron ambos, cuando de improvisto la naranja salió disparada por los aires debido al golpe que Jessie le había lanzado a James. -¡¡¡¡La fruta!!!-grito Meow, Los tres miraron a lo alto en búsqueda de su cena, cuando algo los interrumpió. -¡Hey, ustedes!, se escucho una voz no muy lejos de ahí. -¿Buscaban esto? El equipo miro al extraño que traía su naranja, mientras el la lanzaba al aire, repetidamente. -Nuestra naranja-expresaron en unión. -Lo lamento pero debo informarles que esta naranja es mía- respondió el extraño, desde las sombras. -Bien pues eso lo veremos- declaro Jessie. -No se quien seas tú, pero será mejor que nos devuelvas esa fruta inmediatamente, si no deseas sufrir las consecuencias- prosiguió, mientras sacaba una pokebola. -¿Así que desean pelear por ella?, bien acepto su reto- respondió la sombra. -¡¡Muy bien entonces te enfrentarás a la ira del gran equipo Rocket!!- Grito Jessie. -¡Ataca Arbok!- ordeno la chica pelirroja. -¡Picotazos venenosos!, continúo. Al momento la sombra desapareció, esquivando el ataque de la serpiente pokemón. -No, no, no nunca debes atacar a un maestro, cuando este no ha declarado el inicio del enfrentamiento. -Así que, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- comentó. -¡Pokebola ve!,- se escucho un grito y un gigantesco Charizard apareció al momento. Su tamaño era espectacular, rebasando por mucho a cualquiera de su especie. La gran flama de su cola ilumino el lugar por completo, permitiéndoles ver a su oponte al fin. -Pero, pero, ¡¡se parece al enano latoso!!- exclamo James. -Es verdad si es solo un niño- continúo el Meow. -Me vale si es un niño o no, va a pagar por haberme quitado mi cena.- respondió Jessie. -Okay Charizard, prepárate para la batalla. -Jessie, pero ese Charizard es gigantesco. Te va a dejar como carnitas acabadas de sacar de la cazuela- irrumpió James. -No me importa si es gigante o enano, yo le voy a ganar, ya es hora de que alguien aprenda a tenerle respeto al equipo Rocket.-respondió Jessie. -Arbok, envestida- dijo. -Charizard su Arbock es muy lento, cuando se acerque a ti detenlo, pero no lo dejes ir. -Arbok fue fácilmente capturado por Charizard. -Muy bien Charizard, ahora ¡¡¡movimiento sísmico!!!. Charizard se elevo en los aires, y después de dar varios giros lanzo al Arbok directo a tierra, ocasionando que el pokémon quedara inconsciente debido al golpe. -Eh ganado fácilmente, te das por vencida, o tienes otro pokémon con el cual continuar el duelo- dijo el jovencito. -Aún no has ganado-replico Jessie. -¡¡¡¡Lickitung ve!!!! El rosado pokémon se hizo presente listo para combatir. -Lenguetazo ahora- comando la joven. -Charizard esquívalo y contraataca con lanzallamas. La velocidad de Lickitung no fue suficiente para esquivar el lanzallamas de Charizard, dejándolo fuera de combate. -Maldición- murmuro Jessie. -Ese chico es peor que el bobo- comentó James a Meow quien se limitaba a observar el combate. -Bien debido a tu incompetencia, no tuve necesidad de usar ninguna habilidad especial, pero admiro tu persistencia y se merece un premio.- dijo el chico. -Pero antes que nada, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Octavio, pero pueden llamarme Tavo; y soy el maestro pokémon guardián de las islas esmeralda -Y volviendo a su recompensa, me pregunto si desean acompañarme a cenar, sospecho que están hambrientos- continuo mientras lanzaba la naranja en dirección a James quien la atrapo la fácilmente. -¿Y como sabemos que no es una trampa?- irrumpió Jessie, con un aire de desconfianza. -Eso no lo sabes- respondió Tavo. -Pero si ya te arriesgaste una vez que mas da dos.. -Vamos Jessie, que mis tripitas están chillando de hambre- dijo James. La sonrisa que Tavo mantenía era algo extraña, ocasionando que la joven desconfiara de él, pero aún así su hambre era demasiada. -Deacuerdo aceptamos tu propuesta, pero será mejor que no intentes nada raro- comentó. -Okay, síganme- replico Octavio mientras se subía a su Charizard. -Pero nosotros no tenemos transporte- dijo Meow. -Descuida pueden ir en el mío, estoy seguro de que a Charizard no le importará ¿Cierto amigo? Así el equipo Rocket monto en el dragón. 


	2. La isla ángel y el palacio oculto

Arken elf: Hola esta es su autora para traerles el siguiente capítulo de las islas esmeralda Si analizan los escenarios (Deja vu con Sonic and Knucles) se percataran de la familiaridad.  
  
Sol gear: Sip eso es Cool, pero ya quiero ver al equipo rocket ganar en el siguiente capítulo  
  
Arken elf: Eso se puede arreglar, después de todo es 50% tu historia.  
  
Sol gear: Tienes razón por eso Jessie y James serán los victoriosos en esta historia  
  
Arken elf: Okay, okay, pero ahora volvamos con la historia, ah y por favor sean tan amables de enviar sus comentarios, los cuales serán tomados en cuenta. Gracias.  
  
Capítulo dos La isla Ángel y el palacio oculto  
  
Mientras tanto en unas montañas no muy lejos de la isla Ángel Ash y sus amigos, se encontraban en un centro pokémon alistándose para tomar su cena cuando algo llamo su atención. Se trataba de dos jóvenes quienes platicaban felizmente mientras esperaban la devolución de sus pokemons. -¿Escuchaste lo de la isla Ángel? -Dijo uno -Si, estoy emocionado, dicen que mañana en la mañana pasará por aquí, estoy impaciente por ir a retar a ese guardián. Comentó el otro -Yo también- Respondió el primero. -Imagina eso yo como todo un maestro pokémon y además con una especialidad, todo tan solo ganando una simple batalla, será genial-continúo. -Ya lo creo- respondió él otro entusiasmado. -Aquí están sus pokémons chicos- irrumpió la enfermera Joey, quien volvía con un par de charolas llenas de pokebolas. -Están en perfecto estado y les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje- Dijo mientras se las entregaba. -Gracias- respondieron juntos mientras se retiraban. -Disculpe Enfermera ¿De que estaban ablando esos chicos?- pregunto Ash lleno de curiosidad después de haber escuchado la conversación de los otros entrenadores. -Sobre la isla Ángel. ¿Tu también vienes a retar al guardián?. -¿Guardián?- -No sabes nada de la isla ángel, que extraño, ¿deseas que te explique un poco?- Dijo la enfermera Joey alegremente. -Por favor hazlo hermosa enfermera y yo escuchare cada palabra que provenga de tu dulce boca...- Brock fue interrumpido por Misty quien lo jalo de una oreja disculpándose por el comportamiento de su amigo como siempre. -Bien, la isla Ángel es una isla que flota por los aires, debido a la gran esmeralda que se encuentra en la misma. .-Generalmente se encuentra en un pequeño archipiélago conocido como las islas esmeralda, pero una vez al año la isla hace un recorrido que la lleva a pasar por este punto justo en estas fechas- dijo la enfermera mientras Ash y sus amigos escuchaban atentamente. -Así que llegamos justo a tiempo, pero ¿A que se referían con eso del reto?- pregunto el jovencito de gorra. -Bueno el guardián de esas islas vive en isla Ángel y su fama es reconocida, ya que él solo protege las esmeraldas que se encuentran ocultas en esas islas. -Es una gran proeza y por lo tanto el consejo pokémon ha declarado que aquel que logre derrotar al guardián en un combate limpio será merecedor del título de maestro así como una especialidad en un tipo de pokémon, como agua, tierra, fuego, electricidad, etc.-finalizo la enfermera Joey . -Vaya eso es fantástico-exclamo Misty -podré convertirme en una maestra especialista en pokémons de agua es increíble. -Si eso claro si logras derrotar a ese guardián- replico Brock a su amiga en un gesto de seriedad. -Eso no importa, porque pikachu y yo lograremos ganar ese título. Dijo Ash levantando la mano en pose de ganador. -Si realmente desean competir, será mejor que descansen, porque mañana iniciara el viaje a Isla Ángel.- interrumpió la enfermera Joey. -Pero enfermera si esa isla vuela, ¿Cómo lograremos llegar a ella?- pregunto nuevamente Ash. -Hay un helicóptero que parte hacia isla Ángel mañana en la mañana y pasa por los retadores nuevamente en 3 días, ya que ese es todo el tiempo que la isla permanece al alcance del mismo.- comento la enfermera. -Okay, entonces será mejor descansar, porque mañana será el inicio de una nueva aventura- replico Ash felizmente. -Mucha suerte entonces- dijo Joey dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
Al mismo tiempo... -Vaya esta comida esta de rechupete- exclamaba James mientras comía un poco de carne en Barbacoa. -Si definitivamente te apoyo- respondió Meaow. -No lo se, ustedes solo piensan con el estomago- replico Jessie, quien ingería un poco de jugo de naranja. -Bueno tu también estas comiendo- dijo el joven de cabello azulado. -Si, pero es solo por cortesía- respondió la mujer. -Me alegra que les guste- comento Tavo, quien salía de la cocina con unos cocos frescos recién cortados y algo de nieve de limón a un lado. -Guau- exclamaron James y Meow al ver el postre. -Esto es mejor que una mojarrita ahumada- comentó el joven del equipo Rocket. -¡Si!-replico el pokémon felino. -Así que están perdidos-dijo Tavo, tomando asiento al frente de la mesa. -Si, tuvimos un accidente y caímos aquí por error- contestó la joven, mirando de frente al maestro pokémon. -Oye- interrumpió Meaow- ¿Acaso no eres muy joven para ser un maestro pokémon? -je,je,je, si muchos opinan eso, pero que puedo decir me veo mas joven de lo que soy- dijo Tavo. -Nuevamente, ustedes no están aquí por un reto, solo perdidos, bueno entonces siéntanse libres de ir y venir como deseen, ustedes son mis huéspedes hasta que los deje en donde prefieran, siempre y cuando este dentro de mi ruta- exclamo el joven maestro levantando un vaso de jugo. -Que amable- replico James. -¿Pero porque nos tratas tan bien?- pregunto Jessie -Porque no sor retadores, solo visitantes extraviados, no es correcto tratarlos mal y reitero mis disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior, pero pensé que eran una especie de ladrones o retadores. -No viajeros perdidos. -¿Ladrones, nosotros?, ja,ja,ja, que ridícula idea- respondió la joven sonriendo de modo nervioso. -Si ridícula, ridícula- adhirió Meow riendo también igual a Jessie. -Saben me impresiono su esfuerzo, a pesar de que no tenían oportunidad, me gustaría saber si me permitieran entrenarlos un poco- comento Tavo bebiendo mas jugo. -¿Entrenarnos?- pregunto el joven rocket. -Si, para que sean mejores luchadores con sus pokémon y claro para que eso sea posible ustedes deben tener mi compañía un tiempo, ¿Qué opinan?- cuestiono Octavio al grupo. -Vaya no lo se- contestó Jessie, tenemos que pensarlo. -Piénsenlo, esta noche, se que esto suena prematuro, pero la soledad no es muy recomendable y ustedes son las primeras personas que vienen en un plan amigable a mi hogar. -Lo pensaremos con un buen sueñito- respondió James de inmediato. -Oh, si vengan conmigo les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo Tavo levantándose al momento que hacía una seña para que lo siguieran. -Este lugar se llama El palacio oculto, ya que se encuentra bajo tierra, pero es muy confortable- comento el maestro mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo iluminado con hermosas luces provenientes de las formaciones de cristal en los muros, acompañados de un exquisito tallado tan fino como porcelana en el resto de las paredes, los colores blancos con imágenes de paraísos pintados en los techos le daban un aire de elegancia y a la vez de libertad al lugar. -Estas son. Espero disfruten su estancia, hasta mañana y buenas noches- dijo finalmente Tavo retirándose del lugar. El equipo Rocket entro a la gran habitación que parecía una casa por su gran tamaño, los muros se iluminaban al igual que en pasillo y los techos representaban un cielo estrellado. 3 camas se localizaban en un lado del cuarto, grandes con sabanas suaves en perfecto estado, una fuente en el centro de la habitación producía un sonido tranquilizante de agua corriendo. Grandes macetas bellamente labradas se ubicaban en los extremos de cuarto, conteniendo enredaderas que subía por la pared hasta el techo levemente. Una mesa del mismo material luminoso, una sillas y una mesita de noche componían el resto de la decoración. -Orale, no me imagine que algo así pudiese existir- exclamo james sentándose en una de las camas. -Yo quiero la de la derecha- continuo lanzándose en ella. Jessie se limito a observar el lugar acomodándose en la cama izquierda. -Oigan yo tengo una cama para mi solito- dijo Meow acomodándose en la cama central. -Finalmente podré pasar una noche como se merece- pensó la joven percatándose por primera vez de la existencia de una puerta al otro lado de la habitación. Camino en dirección a la puerta, la cual abrió fácilmente, al parecer no tenía seguro. Al entrar vio un gran hueco en el suelo, recubierto con ese material brillante, unas salidas de agua a los costados, el piso blanco, las paredes con decoraciones de cielo azul, grandes Enredaderas recubrían parte del decorado. -¡Yupi!, yo primero- se escucho el grito de James quien corría en dirección a la tina junto con el pokémon felino. Ambos pasaron al lado de Jessie sumergiéndose y salpicando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a la joven quien molesta los corrio del baño cerrando detrás de ella. -Hay que mala, debería ser mas compartido- murmuro el joven sobandose la cabeza del golpe aplicado por su compañera. -Cuando menos tenemos nuestra camita- replico Meow acurrucándose para dormir. -Supongo que tienes razón chaparro- finalizo James siguiendo el ejemplo. 


	3. El entrenamiento y reto

Arken elf: Si deseas conocer a Tavo junto con sus pokémons, solo envía un mail pidiéndolo y con gusto te enviare una imagen.  
  
Sol Gear: ya quiero ver como entrena el equipo Rocket y la cara de Ash al perder  
  
Arken elf: ¿Cómo sabes que va a perder?  
  
Sol Gear: Porque es mi historia  
  
Arken elf: Que tramposo  
  
Sol Gear: Oye tiene que ganar el equipo Rocket aunque sea una vez  
  
Arken elf: Es lo justo, pero quien sabe .Regresemos a la historia y recuerden cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario será bienvenido y tomado en cuenta Gracias.  
  
Sol Gear: ¡¡¡Let it rip!!!, ups me equivoque de historia, je, je, sorry.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Entrenamiento y reto  
  
La mañana había llegado, los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de los jóvenes entrenadores, quienes ya se encontraban listos para partir con excepción de uno Ash Ketchum.  
  
-¡¡Ash, levantarte!!- se escucho una voz femenina que gritaba tras la puerta.  
  
-¡¡Vamos perezoso!!- continuo la voz, golpeando.  
  
-Hum, no mamá 5 minutos mas, por favor- murmuro el joven entrenador entre sueños.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ASH!!!!!!  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy, que carácter- expreso el jovencito levantándose al fin, para abrir la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué sucede...Misty?- pregunto al ver a una enfurecida pelirroja frente a él.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué sucede?, te diré lo que sucede, todos ya se encuentran de pie esperando el transporte al helipuerto y tu sigues aquí dormido, eso es lo que sucede- exclamo la joven.  
  
-Vaya, ¿Qué hora es Pikachu?-pregunto el niño a su pokémon quien se encontraba de pie al lado de él.  
  
-Pika, Pica- contesto el ratón eléctrico.  
  
-¡Tan tarde!, debo apresurarme,- grito Ash corriendo al baño para cambiarse de ropa.  
  
-En verdad que es el colmo- murmuro Misty.  
  
-Pika-respondió simplemente el pokémon.  
  
En isla Ángel...  
  
-Hay ya no aguanto mis piecitos- se quejo el joven de cabello azulado.  
  
-Si yo ya veo la luz- contesto Meow.  
  
-No se quejen, con este nuevo entrenamiento podremos superar a cualquier rival y poder convertirnos en los favoritos del jefe- exclamo la joven Jessie, corriendo al frente.  
  
-Sip pero ¿Por qué a esta hora?, acaba de salir el sol y ya me duelen las patitas- respondió James.  
  
-Bueno Tavo dijo que era necesario que mejoráramos nuestra condición física, porque un entrenador con buena condición se relaciona mejor con su pokémon, sin ceder tan fácil a darse por vencido- comento el pókemon felino.  
  
-Oigan miren adelante esta el chamaco maestro- Señalo el joven al grupo.  
  
-Ya me había aburrido- dijo Tavo al ver al equipo llegar.  
  
-Pero veo que finalmente han logrado finalizar el calentamiento, me alegra mucho- continuo.  
  
-¡CALENTAMIENTO!-exclamaron los tres.  
  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, tranquilícense no puedo exigirles demasiado el primer día, ¿Desean ir a desayunar algo?- pregunto el joven maestro alegremente.  
  
-SIIIII- dijeron todos en unión, corriendo para alcanzar a Tavo, quien ya se alejaba del lugar.  
  
Helipuerto de ciudad Ámbar...  
  
Todos fórmense, subirán en orden- decía la oficial Jenny desde lo alto de la torre con un altavoz.  
  
-Bien ya no puedo esperar a retar a ese maestro- replico Ash, formándose en la fila.  
  
-No lo se Ash, ¿Estas seguro de eso?- pregunto Broock, algo contrariado.  
  
-Si, con mis habilidades y pikachu a mi lado, no tendrá oportunidad contra mí- respondió el entrenador.  
  
-Recuerda Ash, que nadie ha logrado vencerlo hasta ahora, y bueno por algo ganas el título al derrotarlo, seguro que será difícil- Contesto el criador.  
  
-Vamos Broock, yo jamás he perdido- replico Ash confiado.  
  
-Si, en las islas naranja, pero perdiste en la liga pokémon del último torneo, ¿Recuerdas?- interrumpió Misty.  
  
-Eso solo fue mala suerte, además he mejorado y tengo nuevos pókemons.- respondió Ash con un aire de confianza.  
  
-Yo no lo creo perdedor- Se escucho una voz a espaldas de Ash.  
  
-Esa voz yo la conozco- pensó el jovencito de gorra, mientras miraba hacia atrás.  
  
-¡GARY!, ¡Que haces aquí!- grito el joven entrenador al ver a su peor rival frente a él.  
  
-No es lógico, vine a ganar ese título de maestro y enseñarles que nadie es mejor que yo.- replico el otro entrenador altaneramente, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Y quien te dijo que ganarías, yo voy a llegar primero que tu a retarlo- Grito Ash.  
  
-Eso me conviene, así para cuando yo llegué sus pokémons van a estar débiles, eso si logras tocarlos, fracasado- contesto Gary, pasando la mano por su cabello.  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos, al entrar primero, yo seré el maestro y tu el perdedor- finalizo Ash, mientras veía en su mente la imagen de él saliendo como el nuevo maestro pokémon y un fracaso Gary llorando a su lado.  
  
-JA,ja,ja, ahora ¿Quién es el perdedor Gary?- decía Ash aproximándose al derrotado entrenador.  
  
Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del joven entrenador de gorra, cuando alguien lo saco de ese maravilloso sueño.  
  
-Ash, ash, avanza o te quedaras viendo al horizonte hasta morir- comentó una molesta Misty empujando a su amigo hacia el helicóptero.  
  
-¿HUM?, o... si.si... ya voy Misty- respondió el niño volviendo a la realidad y avanzando con dirección al transporte.  
  
-No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- pensó Broock, mientras veía a sus amigos subir a la nave, acompañados de un presuntuoso Gary y otros entrenadores mas.  
  
-Será mejor que vaya por si acaso- finalizo corriendo hacia la aeronave.  
  
Mientras tanto en el palacio oculto...  
  
Octavio observaba un calendario que se encontraba en uno de los muros de la cocina, al ver la fecha su mirada se intensifico esperando el reto.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Tavo?- pregunto Meow, quien se percato del cambio de su nuevo... compañero al ver la fecha.  
  
-Hoy es el día, hoy deberé iniciar la prueba para defender mi título- murmuró Tavo sin dejar de observar el calendario..  
  
-¿Defender?, ¿Acaso estamos bajo ataque, porque yo no siento nada- replico James en broma.  
  
-No, hoy es el día en que mi habilidad es puesta a prueba, enfrentando a tantos retadores como pueda, para defender mi lugar como guardián- dijo Tavo, volviendo a la mesa y tomando asiento de un modo pensativo.  
  
-Disculpa Tavo, pero ¿temes a esos retadores?- pregunto Jessie tratando de obtener un poco mas de información de ese enigmático chiquillo.  
  
-No les temo Jessie, pero no es agradable tener un enfrentamiento tras otro sin descanso, ya que tanto mis pókemons como yo terminamos exhaustos y no soy capaz de proteger mi isla adecuadamente hasta recuperarme, eso me deja vulnerable y paso por un lapso de inmenso peligro, pero ahora será diferente, ahora tengo 3 amigos que podrán encargarse en caso de que surja algún problema mientras recupero fuerzas, seguro que con su ayuda Isla ángel estará a salvo- finalizo el maestro sonriéndole a los 3 presentes con una mirada de esperanza en su rostro.  
  
-Si, bien, nosotros nos...em ...encargaremos- contesto Jessie algo insegura.  
  
-Así es tu déjaselo todo al equipo Rocket- exclamo James con orgullo.  
  
-Claro que si, para eso estamos, tu solo confía- Finalizo Meow mientras los tres se colocaban en pose de victoria.  
  
-Gracias amigos, no saben lo que esto significa para mí- replico el joven maestro  
  
En el Helicóptero...  
  
Todos los retadores esperaban ansiosos la llegada a su destino. Algunos murmuraban sobre lo que harían al ganar tal título, mientras que otros parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos, uno de ellos Ash Ketchum.  
  
-Ash, ¿Te noto algo distante, que sucede?- pregunto Broock a su amigo.  
  
-Nada, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso- respondió el joven entrenador, cuando el anuncio de su llegada era informado por los pilotos de la aeronave. En realidad eran 3 helicópteros los que llegaban a la isla, todos de distintos pueblos, cercanos al lugar. Cada uno comenzó aterrizar en distintas partes de la isla, donde hubiese suficiente espacio para que bajaran. Una vez en tierra los pilotos de cada helicóptero dieron las instrucciones necesarias a los entrenadores, sobre su estancia en la isla, deseándoles lo mejor, para después marcharse nuevamente, con la promesa de un retorno en 3 días.  
  
-Recuerden que para poder retar al guardián, deberán encontrarlo primero, en el orden que se de esto lograran su batalla cada retador. -No olviden que la isla es muy extensa y el puede encontrarse en cualquier parte. -Deberán pasar la noche al aire libre a menos que el hayan localizado al guardián y este les brinde otra opción. -Este lugar es peligroso y salvaje, así que deberán estar atentos a toda hora, recuerden que su misión es encontrar al Maestro de estas islas sin importar hora o lugar, sin mas que decir, les deseamos mucha suerte y esperamos volver por 1 nuevo maestro pokémon este año. -Hasta luego y que se diviertan.  
  
El viento se hizo mayor a medida que se elevaba su transporte, hasta perderse de vista.  
  
-Muy bien, chicos iniciemos la búsqueda- exclamo Ash felizmente.  
  
-Si nos veremos cuando sea un maestro- se escucho a Gary decir, mientras se perdía entre la vegetación.  
  
-Ya lo veremos- replico Ash.  
  
-Amigo no te alteres ignóralo- Dijo Broock.  
  
-Así es ese perdedor no tendrá oportunidad, ya lo veras- finalizo Misty.  
  
A lo lejos una extraña criatura de oscuro pelaje los observaba entre las sombras.  
  
-Así que este es el nuevo grupo- pensó desapareciendo del lugar, en una centellante luz. 


	4. ¿El maestro entre nosotros?

Capítulo 4  
  
¿El maestro entre nosotros?  
  
Los retadores habían llegado y se encontraban recorriendo la isla, mientras tanto el joven maestro preparaba algo de equipaje en una pequeña mochila.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo Tavo?- pregunto James al niño.  
  
-Solo empaco algunas cosas para mezclarme entre los retadores, y así poder conocerlos mejor.  
  
-Interesante idea, pero ¿Por qué no solo te escondes?- cuestiono el joven de cabello azul a Octavio.  
  
-Para que, es mejor enfrentar la situación- replico Tavo levantando su mochila.  
  
-Bien chicos nos veremos después, los dejo a cargo, cuiden bien mi hogar- comento el jovencito saliendo del palacio oculto para perderse entre la selva.  
  
-Oigan tengo una idea, ayudémosle a Tavo, haciendo trampas por toda la isla para que no lleguen a encontrarlo- Exclamo Jessie lanzándole un par de palas y cuerdas a Meow y James.  
  
-Fabulosa idea Jessie, ¿Pero tu que harás mientras tanto?- pregunto el pókemon felino.  
  
-¿No es obvio?, alguien debe vigilar el palacio mientras tanto- respondió la joven pelirroja.  
  
-Bueno si es así, pues órale Meow, porque como dice mi tía Chonita a trabajar pa comer- finalizo el joven del equipo Rocket partiendo sin rumbo desconocido junto con su compañero pokémon.  
  
En la selva...  
  
Octavio caminaba solitario a través de la maleza cuando algo apareció repentinamente frente a él.  
  
Se trataba de una extraña criatura con grandes espinas en su cabeza y espalda, pelaje negro que era acompañado de líneas rojizas en la parte superior de las mismas. Una pequeña estrella de pelo blanco en su oscuro pecho, orejas triangulares, nariz negra y grandes ojos rojos como la sangre. (Shadow de Sonic adventure2 o Sonic adventure2 Battle para los que tengan Game Cub en lugar de Dreamcast).  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Shadow el erizo, al maestro quien solo continuo su camino.  
  
-Voy a buscar a los entrenadores pokémon- respondió el niño  
  
-Que ¿Quieres pelear contra ellos?- pregunto Shadow extrañado, caminando al lado de su joven amigo.  
  
-No, solo quiero conocerlos para ver que tan buenos son- contesto Tavo.  
  
-Ja, eso no es necesario, bien sabes que con nosotros aquí tienes tu victoria asegurada- exclamo el erizo orgulloso.  
  
-Además para que juntarte con esos humanos patéticos- continuo Shadow.  
  
-Oye, yo también soy un humano, por si no lo has notado- replico Octavio algo molesto al comentario.  
  
-No tu eres nuestro entrenador- dijo la criatura en respuesta.  
  
-Okay, no importa Shadow, pero quiero pedirte un favor- comento el maestro llegando a un área menos espesa.  
  
-No deseo que te vean los otros chicos, ni tampoco a los demás al menos hasta la batalla, ¿entendido?- continuo Tavo en tono serio.  
  
-No te preocupes tú solo déjamelo a mi- respondió Shadow desapareciendo al instante.  
  
-Su velocidad no deja de impresionarme- murmuro Octavio caminando hacia un pequeño claro que se veía al frente.  
  
-¡Sonic!, ¡Sonic!- grito Tavo.  
  
Al momento otro erizo llego como el viento, corriendo a gran velocidad salió de la nada para detenerse frete al jovencito. Este erizo era muy parecido al primero, pero con pelaje azul cobalto en lugar de negro con rojo, la posición de sus espinas era un poco mas aerodinámica y sus ojos a diferencia de los de Shadow eran mas alegres con un tono verde esmeralda que capturaba la belleza de la naturaleza en ellos.  
  
-¿¿¿SIII???- pregunto el ansioso pokémon (Okay sabemos que Sonic y Shadow no son pokémons, pero así es como conocen a las criaturas que no son humanas en este mundo ¿No es así?).  
  
-Necesito que vigiles a nuestros visitantes, porque no deseo que talen árboles o que vaya haber accidentes con alguna fogata, como la ultima vez, recuerda no deben verte y ya sabes que hay de recompensa amigo mío.  
  
-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Sonic decepcionado.  
  
-Ya tenía ganas de pelear-replico el erizo azul, cruzándose de brazos al momento que movía el pie en un gesto de impaciencia.  
  
-Vamos Sonic no te quejes, te daré doble recompensa- comento Octavio.  
  
-Okay, si lo pones de esa forma- contesto Sonic siguiendo los pasos de Shadow.  
  
Al otro lado de isla...  
  
-Ese Gary, ¿Qué se cree, para decirme eso?, después de todo perdió contra mí en la liga pokémon, no puedo creer que siga de presumido- Se quejaba el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum.  
  
-Cálmate Ash, ya conoces a Gary- comento su amigo criador.  
  
-Si, pero yo creí que después de tanto tiempo ya había cambiado- replico Ash  
  
-Pues parece ser que no cambio nada- menciono Misty, introduciéndose a la conversación.  
  
Los tres amigos ya llevaban rato caminando sin divisar nada, ni humano ni pokémon.  
  
-Saben, es extraño que no hayamos visto nada aún- exclamo Broock observando a su alrededor.  
  
-No se me hace raro, con tantos entrenadores, los pokémons se han de haber asustado- dijo Misty, quien caminaba al lado de su compañero.  
  
-¡Hey vengan a ver esto!- grito Ash, quien se había adelantado momentos antes.  
  
Ambos corrieron para alcanzar a su amigo.  
  
-¡¡Miren!!, ¡Esta brillando!- continuo Ash con emoción señalando al lago.  
  
Una cegadora luz se hizo presente en lo alto del lago, para dar lugar a la aparición de un misterioso anillo dorado que flotaba sobre la superficie.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que será eso?- pesó Broock  
  
-Es tan hermoso- exclamo Misty, admirando el objeto.  
  
-Es mío- comento Ash, lanzándose al lago.  
  
-¡¡¡AAASH!!!- gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡¡PIKA!!- exclamo pikachu preocupado.  
  
-Podría ser peligroso, aléjate de ahí- dijo Broock.  
  
-Lo tengo- respondió el niño de cabello negro levantando el brazo con el gigantesco anillo en su mano, el cual al hacer contacto con él, perdió parte de su brillo.  
  
-Estas loco- replico Misty, ahora vuelve aquí- finalizo la jovencita.  
  
Para entonces...  
  
-Cavar, cavar,.cavar, con pala hay que cavar...- cantaba felizmente James, mientras él y Meow hacían un pequeño agujero en la tierra.  
  
Cuando un sonido se escucho debajo de ellos.  
  
-Oye James, interrumpió el felino al humano con voz preocupada.  
  
-Que pasa Meow- pregunto el joven.  
  
-¿No escuchaste algo?- pregunto el pokémon pegando su oreja a la tierra.  
  
-Ya alucinas, debe ser que te ruge la tripa- replico James observando a su compañero.  
  
-No lo creo...- comenzó a decir el Meow cuando la tierra se abrió bajo ellos.  
  
-Ahhh, ¿Qué pasa?- exclamaron ambos abrazándose.  
  
-Hay chimuelo ya nos cargo la que nos trajo- dijo James abrazando al pokémon.  
  
Ambos cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor cuando se escucho una voz juvenil, pero con un leve acento grave.  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto la voz  
  
-Ambos abrieron los ojos al escuchar esto, para toparse con una criatura que jamás habían visto.  
  
Sus ojos eran morados, de pelaje rojizo, con una cola larga en forma de trueno y una media luna blanca en su pecho. Una serie de espinas colgaban de su cabeza asemejando cabello humano, con la excepción de que eran mucho mas gruesas (Knucles de los juegos de Sonic).  
  
-¿Que eres tu?- preguntaron ambos miembros del equipo Rocket.  
  
-Mi nombre es Knucles y soy un Echidna, respondió la criatura ofreciéndoles la mano.  
  
Así ambos pudieron percatarse de el par de picos que adornaban sus Nudillos.  
  
-Octavio en mi entrenador, ustedes ¿Son sus amigos?- pregunto el echidna al par de asustadizos compañeros.  
  
-Si, si, lo somos- replico Meow.  
  
-Así es y estamos aquí para ayudarlo- finalizo James la oración de su amigo felino.  
  
-¿Cómo podrían ayudarlo cavando agujeros en el piso?- pregunto Knucles pensativo.  
  
-Lo hacemos, para evitar que los retadores lo localicen fácilmente- dijo el gato.  
  
-Ah, ya veo, así que hoy es el día, bueno si es así permítanme ayudarles- exclamo la criatura, levantando al aire sus manos, dejando ver sus nudillos recubiertos con una protección de acero.  
  
-Genial- dijo el humano, ¡Ya la hicimos!- exclamo alegre volviendo al trabajo.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Un par de entrenadores divisaron a Tavo por primera vez.  
  
-Hey mira, otro entrenador- dijo uno de ellos señalando al maestro, quien se encontraba sentado bajo una palmera, mientras comía una fruta. Su mochila, con algunos utensilios se encontraba a su lado, lo que hizo suponer a los otros que se trataba de otro entrenador.  
  
-Hola amigo, de casualidad no has visto al maestro pokémon por aquí- pregunto uno de los jóvenes quienes tomaban asiento al lado de Octavio.  
  
-¿No tienen hambre?- pregunto el joven maestro ignorando la pregunta.  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo si- replico el otro compañero quien tenía una complexión un poco mas robusta que su amigo. -Tienen comida, porque yo tengo algunas frutas que recolecte en el camino- dijo Tavo, ofreciéndoles algunas naranjas, mangos, plátanos y cocos.  
  
-Yo quiero un plátano- dijo el mas delgado.  
  
-Y yo un coco- comento el otro, recogiendo uno del piso.  
  
-Y se puede saber amigo mío. ¿Cómo vas abrirlo?- cuestiono su compañero.  
  
-Muy simple- replico el entrenador sacado una pokebola.  
  
-¡Machoke ve!-exclamo lanzando la pokebola al aire.  
  
Inmediatamente el pokémon se materializo frente a los tres humanos mirando a su entrenador.  
  
-Machoke, Mach- expreso el pokémon.  
  
-¿Podrías abrir esto por mi?- pregunto el joven dándole el coco a su pokémon.  
  
-Machoke, machoke- se escucho como respuesta.  
  
-Genial, toma- respondió su entrenador, entregándole la fruta.  
  
-Oye tu amigo, si deseas mi Machoke puede abrir los otros cocos por ti.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Tavo, entregándole otro par al pokémon.  
  
-Muchas gracias amable pokémon- finalizo Octavio tomando de vuelta su fruta.  
  
-Machoke-replico el pokémon volviendo a su pokebola.  
  
-Buen pokémon. Comento Tavo al par.  
  
-Oigan dijo el joven del plátano, porque no te nos unes en la búsqueda del maestro, así tu podrás retarlo después de nosotros- dijo el joven entusiasmado.  
  
-Yeah podría ser bueno tener otro compañero. ¿Qué dices?- pregunto el otro.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- respondió Octavio al par.  
  
-Por cierto mi nombre es Tavo, finalizo levantándose para marcharse.  
  
-Yo sor Erick- replico el mas delgado.  
  
Y yo Carlos, un placer Tavo, diminutivo de Gustavo, ¿Verdad?.  
  
-Bueno, es hora de partir- comento Tavo, ignorando a Carlos nuevamente.  
  
-Si vamos a encontrar a ese Maestro y lo derrotaremos- Exclamo Carlos alegremente.  
  
-Ya lo creo- replico Erick con emoción.  
  
-Y seremos maestros pokémon- dijeron los dos brincando como ganadores.  
  
-Si, claro- murmuro su tercer acompañante desde atrás.  
  
Arken elf: fin del capítulo 4, se ve interesante, no crees Sol.  
  
Sol gear: Si, y espera a ver que pasa con Gary, Ash, el equipo Rocket y los demas.  
  
Arken elf: Es cierto, ¿Qué sucederá con el anillo que Ash encontró?, así como con Erick y Carlos, se darán cuenta de que Tavo es en verdad el maestro que desean encontrar.  
  
Sol gear: Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, no dejen de leer, recuerden sus sugerencias o ideas son importantes, participen.  
  
Arken elf: Bye.  
. 


	5. Los secretos son revelados

Capítulo 5  
  
Los secretos son revelados  
  
Arken elf: Este episodio va a ser muyyyy bueno, créanme  
  
Sol gear: Sip tienes razón.  
  
Arken elf: Agradecemos la review recibida ya que gracias a esto hemos decidido continuar esta historia.  
  
Sol gear: Mandamos nuestras mas sinceras disculpas al no haber colocado el mail en los capítulo anteriores.  
  
Arken elf: El mail es: belemkaren67@hotmail.com para servirles a todos aquellos que deseen enviar algún correo.  
  
Sol gear: Les recuerdo que si desean conocer a Octavio y sus pókemons manden un mail y les enviaremos una imagen con gusto.  
  
Arken elf: La diversión va a empezar, je,je.  
  
Los tres amigos caminaban a través del espeso follaje de la isla, cuando un gruñido interrumpió sus pasos.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Tavo, mirando a sus compañeros.  
  
-Ay, creo que fue mi estomago- murmuro Carlos apenado.  
  
-¿Acaso tienes hambre?- replico Erick en un tono mas agresivo.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad si, hace horas que no comemos nada- respondió el entrenador bajando su mochila al piso.  
  
-¡HORAS!, pero si tan solo han pasado 45 minutos desde el último lunch- exclamo Erick con incredulidad. -Bueno mi mamá me dijo que me alimentará para estar sano- contesto Carlos tomando asiento en una roca.  
  
-Además necesito descansar- continuo buscando cualquier cosa comestible entre su equipaje.  
  
-Ahora también descansar, a este paso jamás encontraremos al maestro y si lo encontramos ya será demasiado tarde- replico Erick desesperado  
  
-Descuida Erick, te aseguro que eso no será posible- comento Tavo bajando su mochila al lado de la de Carlos.  
  
-¿En verdad lo crees?- pregunto el entrenador tranquilizándose con las palabras de su amigo.  
  
-Te lo aseguro- menciono el maestro.  
  
Repentinamente un ponita salió de la maleza llevando consigo a su entrenadora quien se detuvo frente a los tres viajeros.  
  
-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí- exclamo altaneramente.  
  
-Osh, justo lo que nos faltaba- murmuro el entrenador que permanecía de pie al lado de sus dos amigos.  
  
-¿La conoces?- cuestiono Tavo a Erick.  
  
-ja,ja,ja que si me conoce, Erick y yo, siempre hemos sido rivales desde que recuerdo, y claro la mejor siempre he sido yo- respondió la jovencita por el entrenador  
  
-De cualquier forma, ¡Quien diablos eres tu!- continuo mirando al joven maestro.  
  
-No pareces un gran reto, aunque si andas con este perdedor, ya me imagino tu capacidad en batalla- finalizo la mujer.  
  
-¿Eso piensas?, es una lastima que juzgues a la gente por sus apariencias- comento Octavio en modo serio.  
  
-Quizás, pero a diferencia de otros yo nunca me equivoco, ¿No es así Erick?- respondió la entrenadora.  
  
-Que te parece si lo comprobamos en una batalla- replico Tavo, esperando una respuesta, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en una posición solemne, listo para el combate.  
  
-Bien, si eso deseas, así será, pero luego no vayas a rogarme por que sea condescendiente contigo- contesto la joven bajando de ponita.  
  
-Ya veremos quien es condescendiente- respondió Octavio, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia.  
  
-¡Esperen!- grito Erick, interrumpiendo a los 2 jóvenes, Tavo, no deseo que te entrometas con una persona como ella quien no vale la pena, y Erika ¿Podrías dejarnos en paz e irte?, tu presencia nos es molesta- comento el entrenador tranquilizándolos.  
  
-Erika, ese es su nombre, increíble- comento Carlos quien ingería un jugo sentado en su roca.  
  
-Oye, ese jugo me pertenece- dijo Erika, al ver a Carlos beber del envase que ella traía en su mochila de viaje.  
  
-Era tuyo, ups, como se cayo y rodó, pensé que era de Tavo o Erick en su defecto, lo siento- finalizo Carlos devolviéndole una botella vacía a la molesta chica.  
  
-¡Ahora si, eso amerita una batalla, y soy yo quien te reta ladrón!-Grito Erika ofendida en dirección a Carlos.  
  
-Si, si como sea, pero la batalla era con Tavo ¿No?- contesto Carlos, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con gran una gota de sudor en ella. (Estilo anime)  
  
A lo lejos se escucharon los gritos de otros jóvenes entrenadores quienes al parecer tenían problemas.  
  
-Alguien esta en problemas- exclamo Erick corriendo en dirección al sonido.  
  
Octavio levanto sus cosas y corrió detrás de su amigo ignorando los sucesos anteriores, por su parte Carlos y Erika siguieron a los otros dos.  
  
-¡Descuida amigo vamos para allá!- gritaba Erick con preocupación seguido de cerca por los otros tres chicos.  
  
-Ash, te dije que no lo hicieras- Gritaba Misty, regañando a su joven compañero, quien se encontraba completamente mojado y por lo tanto estornudando.  
  
-Lo siento Misty, no creí que estuviera tan fría- murmuraba un tembloroso Ash.  
  
-Descuida Ash, encenderé una fogata rápidamente- dijo Broock buscando algo que le pudiese ser útil, cuando un joven alto de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes salía de las plantas. Su vestimenta compuesta de pantalones y playera negra acompañados de un cinturón lleno de pokébolas y una mochila de viaje le distinguían como un entrenador pokémon.  
  
-No teman que Erick esta aquí para ayudar- exclamo al aterrizar a un lado de Broock.  
  
-Erick, ¿que es lo que sucede?, ¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto el maestro quien llego corriendo al lado de su amigo. (Recuerda si deseas conocer a Octavio, solo manda un mail y te enviare una imagen de él con sus pokémons)  
  
La mirada del jovencito recién llegado expresaba una gran preocupación, a través de esos ojos amielados, que acompañados de un cabello castaño oscuro y una vestimenta singular compuesta de pantalones de camuflaje verdes, playera blanca, un chaleco parecido al de Ash color rojo, una gorra roja con una placa de metal en el frente y un medio guante en su mano izquierda, hacía su entrada buscando la raíz del problema.  
  
-Al momento se hicieron visibles otros dos; un chico robusto y una jovencita quienes eran acompañados de un ponita llegaron tranquilamente sin expresar preocupación alguna.  
  
-¿Todo bien?- dijo Carlos.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el criador al ver al grupo recién llegado.  
  
-Nosotros venimos ayudar- respondió Octavio, haciéndose paso entre ellos aproximándose a Ash, quien mantenía el anillo en su mano.  
  
-¿Dónde obtuviste eso?- pregunto tranquilamente al ver la situación.  
  
-Yo, yo- murmuro Ash con dificultad, dejándose caer en el piso.  
  
-Misty alcanzo a cachar a su amigo antes de que hiciera contacto con el suelo..  
  
Octavio ayudo a la jovencita pelirroja, acomodando al entrenador inconsciente en el piso.  
  
-Nosotros somos entrenadores que llegamos esta mañana en el helicóptero, para buscar al maestro pokémon de esta isla y llegamos corriendo debido a los gritos que escuchamos, pensamos que alguien se encontraba en peligro.  
  
-ya veo, nosotros también, yo soy Broock, dijo el criador extendiéndole la mano a Erick, quien la acepto felizmente, mi amigo inconsciente es Ash Ketchum y la jovencita pelirroja es Misty.  
  
-Yo soy Erick, él es Carlos, contesto Erick señalando al entrenador robusto, la molesta al lado es Erika y por último el de la gorra es Tavo.  
  
-Él va estar bien, ¿Verdad?- cuestiono Misty al maestro pokemon, quien rápidamente tomo el anillo de la mano de Ash y lo coloco en el pecho del mismo.  
  
-¿Qué esta haciendo?- pregunto Broock.  
  
-No lo se- contesto Erick sinceramente.  
  
Octavio coloco su mano sobre el anillo y segundos después, una luz comenzó a salir. El frío se alejo de su cuerpo, junto con una sensación de cosquilleo que ocasiono un abrupto despertar del entrenador.  
  
-¡¿Que paso?!- exclamo Ash volviendo a la vida.  
  
-Te recuperaras- replico Tavo retirándose del entrenador.  
  
-Guau, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Carlos impresionado.  
  
-yo...  
  
-Bien. Ash me alegra que estés bien, eso fue fabuloso- exclamo Misty felizmente, mientras abrazaba a su amigo.  
  
-Lo que no entiendo es como el agua puede estar tan fría en un clima como este- dijo el criador pensativo.  
  
-Yo puedo responder eso- comento Tavo caminando en dirección a Broock.  
  
-Es a causa del anillo, el cual es también conocido como el anillo de poder, ya que es creado con el poder de Caos que hay en esta isla, pero para lograr salir a la superficie de esa manera y materializarse como lo ven ahora, absorbe toda la energía con la que hace contacto al momento de su estructuración, son en extremo extraños- dijo Tavo mirando al joven Ash.  
  
-Eres afortunado de que te hayamos localizado a tiempo o el anillo abría absorbido toda tu energía Ash. - continuo Octavio agachándose a un lado de él para retirar el anillo.  
  
-Por cierto estos solo existen en este lugar, lo único que hice fue devolver la energía a su dueño con una trasferencia, es muy simple en verdad- finalizo, dándole el anillo al entrenador nuevamente.  
  
-Increíble, pero, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- replico Erika mirando al jovencito.  
  
-Voy a tomar un poco de agua, permítanme- exclamo Tavo, ignorando a Erika.  
  
-No puedo creer que el anillo solo haya tomado un poco de su energía, es posible que él sea algo especial, porque él anillo habría matado a cualquiera que lo tome al momento de su creación. Sin embargo a él no. - pensaba Octavio con seriedad.  
  
-Gracias- se escucho al joven Ash decir, al momento que se ponía en pie.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Ash, adivina que, se escucho la voz de Gary quien hacia acto de presencia.  
  
-Ya se donde se encuentra el maestro pokémon y voy a llegar primero, dijo ignorando al resto del grupo.  
  
-Perdedor - finalizo con burla.  
  
-Espera- exclamo Ash tratando de correr tras él, pero una mano lo detuvo.  
  
-Déjalo ir Ash, él no encontrara al maestro pokémon por ese rumbo- comento Octavio.  
  
-Así es, porque el maestro pokémon se encuentra atrás de ti, ¡es Tavo!- grito Erika, debí suponerlo, por alguna razón sabía que me eras familiar, pero fue hasta ahora que confirme la verdad- continuo.  
  
-Bien Maestro Octavio, ¡Te reto a una batalla!- grito la jovencita excitada.  
  
-Genial, pero ya esta anocheciendo estas segura- replico tranquilamente Tavo, sin darle importancia al comentario.  
  
-TU ERAS TODO EL TIEMPO, ¿POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE NADA?- exclamo Erick angustiado.  
  
-NO ME PREGUNTARON- contesto simplemente Octavio.  
  
-Además, yo deseaba conocerlos, hacernos amigos, creo que es la mejor forma de tener una batalla sin trampas- dijo el maestro.  
  
-Entonces tu eres el legendario guardián- comento Broock observando al recién llegado, interesante.  
  
-NO, no puedes retarlo, porque yo lo reto- dijo Ash.  
  
-Jamás, yo lo vi primero- Interrumpió Erick.  
  
-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, así que apártate Erick- grito Erika enojada  
  
Octavio simplemente camino en dirección contraria alejándose de la discusión.  
  
-No pensaras escapar ¿Verdad?- pregunto Gary, quien había vuelto al escuchar el grito de Erika.  
  
-Escapar, no, solo esperar a que decidan- murmuro el maestro.  
  
-Rhydon ve- se escucho la voz de Erika.  
  
-Acaba con ese perdedor- comando la entrenadora, señalando a Erick.  
  
-Hay, dios mío, ¡Acaso estas loca!- exclamo Erick corriendo del pokémon.  
  
-Escuchen, ya se esta haciendo tarde, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa esta noche y mañana temprano nos enfrentamos?- comento Tavo, sin embargo todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados discutiendo sobre su posición de retador.  
  
-Yo, yo quiero retarlo- dijo Carlos.  
  
-No lo pienses, yo iré primero- respondió Misty al otro entrenador.  
  
-Yo me voy, los veré en la mañana-murmuro Octavio caminando en dirección al hogar, cuando Gary se percato de su partida.  
  
-¡¡¡ALTO!!!, ¡EL MAESTRO SE ESCAPA!- grito Gary, haciendo que todos detuvieran su batalla para percatarse de que el otro retador tenía razón.  
  
Octavio caminaba tranquilamente en dirección opuesta a ellos.  
  
-¡VUELVE!- gritaron todos juntos corriendo tras él.  
  
-No huyas- gritaba Gary, cuando desapareció de la vista de todos.  
  
Ash y Erick quienes iban adelante no se percataron de eso pero los demás si.  
  
-¿Viste eso?- pregunto Carlos al criador que corría a su lado.  
  
-Si hay trampas, ASH, ERICK, HAY TRAMPAS, MISTY, ERIKA- Grito Broock, pero desafortunadamente piso una trampa que lo dejo colgando de la rama de un árbol.  
  
-AUXILIO, BAJENME. Exclamo el criador.  
  
-Ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más- decía Carlos quien corría sin detenerse cuando su pie fue atrapado en un pequeño agujero.  
  
-Que rayos- dijo jalando su pie para desatorarlo, pero al sacarlo, una gran cantidad de redes cayeron sobre él.  
  
-Hay no, rodando por el camino, enredándose mas hasta quedar atascado contra una roca.  
  
-¡¡SAAQUENME!!- grito en vano.  
  
-¿Escuchaste algo Misty?- pregunto Erica.  
  
-No lo creo, ¿y tu Broock?, ¿Broock?, pero no hubo respuesta.  
  
Misty se detuvo percatándose de que nadie los seguía.  
  
-Oh no ¿Dónde estarán?- pensó Misty  
  
Erika aprovecho para llamar a su ponita y adelantarse.  
  
¡Vamos ponita corre!- comando la joven entrenadora.  
  
-Help, sos, auxilio, ayuda- exclamaba Broock desde lo alto.  
  
-¿Podrías callarte?, me estas ocasionando dolor de cabeza- dijo Gary desde lo profundo de su agujero  
  
-¡Broock!, contéstame- gritaba Misty, llamando a su amigo.  
  
-Misty, cuidado- se escucho la voz de Carlos quien intentando liberarse rodó nuevamente en dirección a la joven.  
  
La entrenadora logro saltar a Carlos esquivándolo cuando pasaba justo para estrellarse contra un árbol, sin embargo al caer, la tierra (que se encontraba convenientemente floja), se deslavo, haciendo que ella cayera en otro agujero extremamente profundo al igual que Gary.  
  
Erika por su parte cabalgaba a toda velocidad alcanzando a los 2 entrenadores que se encontraban mas enfrente.  
  
-Yo voy a ganar- exclamo, cuando el ponita tropezó con un alambre que se encontraba atado de un árbol a otro y oculto entre la maleza.  
  
El pokémon cayo estrepitosamente, haciendo que la joven volara para aterrizar en lo alto de un árbol de naranjas. (Los cuales se encuentran llenos de espinas).  
  
-Erika- grito Erick corriendo para ayudar a su supuesta rival.  
  
-Ash corrió a su lado para ayudar, cuando tropezó con un roca cayendo sobre Erick, quien al igual que él cayo en un agujero mas.  
  
Octavio se detuvo al no escuchar ningún ruido detrás de él.  
  
-Habría jurado que venían detrás de mí hace algunos momentos-pensó el maestro escuchando por primera vez los gritos del grupo.  
  
Regreso corriendo a ver que es lo que había sucedido.  
  
-Que rayos- exclamo al ver a Erika en lo alto del árbol.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, miren quien habla de peleas justas y coloca trampas por todo el lugar- grito Erika molesta.  
  
-Pero yo no coloque esas trampas- respondió Tavo.  
  
-Me pregunto, ¿Quién las habrá hecho?-pensó el joven maestro aproximándose al árbol.  
  
-No te preocupes te bajaré de ahí.- dijo el maestro finalmente.  
  
-Será mejor que te apures, porque nosotros también queremos salir- se escucharon las voces de Erick y Ash, desde lo profundo de un agujero.  
  
-Esta va a ser una larga noche- exclamo Octavio llamando a su Charizar para poder liberar a todos los miembros del grupo.  
  
Sol gear: hemos llegado al final de otro episodio.  
  
Arken elf: con la esperanza de que les haya gustado nos despedimos por ahora.  
  
Sol gear: Pero volveremos muy pronto con el capítulo 6, porque aún no sabemos que pasara con el equipo Rocket y con los nuevos amigos de Tavo ahora que saben que él es el Maestro pokémon ha quien deberán vencer.  
  
Arken elf: Efectivamente Sol, recuerden sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos, por su atención Gracias.  
  
Sol gear: Bye y que se la pasen GENIAL.  
. 


	6. El reto

Capítulo 6  
  
El reto  
  
Sol gear: Esta parte de la historia contiene acción, mucha acción.  
  
Arken elf: así es esperamos que la disfruten, y si tu eres un fanático de Richie, ups, todo lo que se relata aquí es sin la intención de ser ofensivos.  
  
Sol gear: Agradecemos la review nueva, y para responder a tu pregunta yo diría que Knucles sería tipo tierra, Sonic sería tipo sonico viento y Shadow sonico oscuro, ambos con el poder de caos. Ya que sus ataques son a velocidad supersónica y Shadow como Umbreon es tipo oscuridad. Sonic por su parte maneja viento. Aunque al usar las esmeraldas adquieran nuevas habilidades, estas serían conocidas como Caos he ahí donde entraría la tercera categoría, ya que ellos son los únicos capaces de usar las esmeraldas de esa manera.  
  
Arken elf: Con la esperanza de que eso responda tu pregunta, nos despedimos.  
  
Arken elf: recuerden que sus dudas,, comentarios o sugerencias, son importantes para nosotros, es lo que nos motiva a seguir escribiendo y recuerda si no estas deacuerdo con nuestra explicación, adelante escuchamos tu opinión.  
  
Sol gear: Efectivamente, comencemos.  
  
*****  
  
Ash despertó a causa de los ruidos que se escuchaban a la lejanía, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el agujero de la noche anterior, sino en una habitación perfectamente limpia.  
  
Camino inseguro de lo que había sucedido, el recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior, el anillo, los entrenadores, las trampas y la identidad del maestro pokémon, Si el maestro ese joven de nombre Octavio; era él, ahora recordaba todo a la perfección.  
  
Pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde se encontraba?. Camino por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta que daba al exterior, la luna aún se veía a lo alto, lo que indicaba que aún era de madrugada, pero los sonidos que se escuchaban eran similares a los de una batalla.  
  
Algo adormilado camino en dirección a los sonidos, llegando hasta un claro entre la selva.  
  
Ahí pudo percatarse de que se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla, uno de los retadores peleaba con el maestro, lo increíble es que el retador no era otro que aquel que lo había derrotado en el campeonato de la liga, Richie, amigo y rival.  
  
El gigantesco Charizard lanzaba fuego preparándose para el segundo encuentro.  
  
-Vamos retador, saca tu siguiente pokémon para terminar de una vez por todas con esta batalla.- exclamo el maestro cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, ¡Zippo ve!- grito el jovencito entrenador lanzando otra pokébola al aire.  
  
Un Charmaleon apareció en escena listo para la batalla.  
  
-Que patético- replico Tavo molesto.  
  
-Muy bien que empiece el segundo encuentro- continuo el maestro.  
  
-¡Charmaleon lanzallamas ahora!- comando Richie al rojizo pokémon.  
  
Octavio observaba cada movimiento de su oponente con seriedad, Ash podía ver la concentración del jovencito quien se sumergía en la batalla.  
  
-La flama llego al Charizard, pero este esquivo el ataque sin necesidad de que su entrenador lo ordenara.  
  
-Ahora es mi turno- replico Octavio.  
  
-Charizard, demuéstrale lo que es un lanzallamas- comento Tavo sin siquiera inmutarse.  
  
Ash sabía que el maestro analizaba cada ataque para preparar una buena defensa, pero no mostraba ningún cambio en los sentimientos de las ordenes, actuando con extrema seguridad al realizar sus ataques.  
  
La gigantesca flama cubrió por completo al Charmaleon, quien trataba de escapar de las gigantescas llamas..  
  
-Perfecto Charizard, no lo dejes escapar, vuela para aplicar el movimiento sísmico- continuo Tavo.  
  
Charmaleon corrió esquivando al gigantesco dragón..  
  
-Eso no funcionara, he estudiado los movimientos de ese tipo y Zippo sabe perfectamente como esquivar esa clase de ataques- respondió Richie.  
  
-Gracias por el aviso- Dijo el maestro.  
  
-Charizard estrella de fuego, combinada - replico Tavo rápidamente.  
  
La estrella fue apenas esquivada por Zippo, pero al saltar fue atrapado por las grandes garras del Charizard de Octavio.  
  
-No Zippo- grito Richie.  
  
-Trata de liberarte- continuo en un tono mas desesperado.  
  
-Eso es Charizard, movimiento sísmico- dijo Tavo tranquilamente.  
  
Zippo fue arrojado fuertemente por el Charizard contra el piso, pero a pesar de eso no se dejaría ganar tan fácil, lo hacía por su entrenador. El pokémon comenzó a levantarse, suceso del que Octavio se percato inmediatamente.  
  
-Charizard finalízalo con Fira- exclamo el maestro.  
  
Fira, Ash recordaba ese ataque como uno de los mas poderosos de Charizard, su propio Charizard había derrotado al equipo rocket de un solo ataque, y bueno si sumamos eso al tamaño del pokémon de Octavio las consecuencias serían desastrosas.  
  
-¡¡¡Nooo, lo mataras!!!- se escucho la voz desesperada de Ash, quien corría al centro del combate para proteger a Zippo.  
  
-Charizard detente- grito por primera vez Octavio, quien se había percatado de la llegada de Ash desde antes, pero no pensó que se lanzara a la mitad de un ataque.  
  
El dragón pokémon detuvo su ataque dirigiéndolo en otra dirección, y llevándose consigo algunas de las palmeras, y árboles del lugar.  
  
-Fabuloso ahora todos deben saber que estamos aquí. Pensó el maestro, mirando al joven entrenador en el piso abrazando al Charmaleon de Richie.  
  
El pokémon afortunadamente no se levanto, esperando a su entrenador.  
  
-Zippo, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Richie levantando a su pokémon.  
  
-Lo hiciste bien- replico devolviéndolo a su pokébola.  
  
-Eso estuvo cerca- murmuro Ash levantándose con ayuda de Tavo.  
  
-Gracias Ash, salvaste a Zippo- dijo Richie, reconociendo por primera vez a su amigo de tanto tiempo atrás.  
  
-No fue nada- respondió Ash.  
  
-No debiste atravesarte- Se escucho a Octavio decir.  
  
-¿Cómo no me iba atravesar, ibas a matar a su pokémon?- contesto Ash en tono molesto.  
  
-No lo habría matado, después de todo Charizard sabe medir la fuerza de su oponente y era obvio que no se sobrepasaría, soy un guardián, no un asesino, realmente me ofende que hayas pensado algo así de mí.  
  
-Quizá no lo crean, pero los pokémons son muy importantes para mí y jamás mataría a uno.  
  
-De hecho después del encuentro yo me encargaría personalmente de sanar a los pokémons heridos, sin importar a quien pertenezcan.  
  
-En serio, entonces lo siento- murmuro el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta.  
  
-No importa, además lo hiciste porque deseabas salvar a ese Charmaleon, lo que me hace ver que eres alguien de buen corazón, pero de pocos pensamientos- dijo Tavo, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto Ash  
  
-Nada, solo que te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos mas que por la razón, si te concentras en tus objetivos, seguro lograrías todo lo que te propusieras. -Tienes potencial- replico el maestro.  
  
-Escucha, tenemos que terminar esta batalla- interrumpió Richie.  
  
-Bien, continuemos- respondió Octavio al instante.  
  
Ash se alejo, para poder apreciar el combate, preparándose. -El sería el próximo retador o al menos eso pensaba.  
  
-¿Vaya, esperando tu turno?- se escucho una vos detrás.  
  
-Gary, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el jovencito de cabello negro.  
  
-Lo mismo que tú- contesto el otro entrenador.  
  
-Muy bien Sparky, ve- exclamo Richie listo para finalizar su combate.  
  
-Charizard, ¿Listo para un round mas?- pregunto Tavo a su pókemon.  
  
-Va a usar al mismo, después de 2 combates- dijo Ash asombrado.  
  
-Es completamente lógico, después de todo él es un maestro, debe tener a sus pókemons muy bien entrenados, pero lo que me impresiona no es eso sino su capacidad de análisis- contesto Gary con seriedad.  
  
El Charizard se coloco en posición de ataque como respuesta a su entrenador.  
  
-Acabemos esto rápido Charizard- exclamo el maestro con velocidad.  
  
-Coletazo ascendente con lanzallamas- Ordeno rápidamente.  
  
-A toda velocidad, no permitas que su pikachu logre dar un paso- finalizo.  
  
El Charizard voló rápidamente, golpeando al pequeño pikachu, el cual se elevo en posición vertical, en un ángulo próximo a los 90 grados, al momento el dragón aplico lanzallamas en su dirección, mientras el pequeño pókemon eléctrico descendía. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, y la batalla había concluido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Sparky!!!!- Grito Richie asustado.  
  
-Increíble, nunca había visto un ataque tan rápido y efectivo- Dijo Gary un poco exaltado.  
  
-¿No es así Ash?- pregunto Gary a su amigo.  
  
-¿Ash?- repitió al no recibir respuesta, viendo al otro entrenador con una expresión incomprensible en su rostro..  
  
-Octavio se aproximo tranquilamente a los pokémons de Richie, levantando al pequeño Sparky  
  
Él estará bien, yo me encargare de eso- finalizo caminando en dirección a su casa.  
  
-Solo denme unos minutos- continuo al pasar frente a los 2 retadores de pueblo paleta.  
  
****  
  
Y el equipo Rocket...  
  
-Van 10, eso es, somos geniales- exclamaban los miembros del equipo brincando felizmente.  
  
-Así es-continuo el pokémon felino.  
  
-No puedo creer que Octavio nos allá permitido hacer esto- Dijo James  
  
-Si bueno; eso con algunas mentirillas blancas- respondió Jessie.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Meow confuso.  
  
-Bueno le dije, que sentía lo de las trampas y que nos encargaríamos de eliminarlas como parte del entrenamiento- contesto la joven pelirroja.  
  
-Pero no dijo nada de batallas- Dijo Meow preocupado.  
  
-Descuida creo que él ya se lo imaginaba, porque nos deseo mucha suerte, luego me regalo unas súper pociones  
  
-Ha y le dijo a su amigo que nos ayudara a entrenar a nuestros pokémons en batallas reales- finalizo Jessie señalando al Echidna que los acompañaba.  
  
-HA, ahora ya capto mi cerebrito- replico James  
  
-Eso es, Knucles acabemos con mas entrenadores- Exclamo el pókemon felino.  
  
-Si, es buena idea- dijo el Echidna preparándose para otra batalla.  
  
-A este paso ningún otro entrenador llegará con Tavo- dijo la joven pelirroja.  
  
-Que así sea, adelante, adelante, adelante- cantaron todos felizmente siguiendo su camino.  
  
*****  
  
La batalla con Richie había terminado, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el horizonte, pero nada nuevo sucedía.  
  
Octavio esperaba la llegada de mas retadores ajenos a su encuentro, pero nadie se hacia presente.  
  
-Supongo que J y J se habrán encargado, a su lado Sparky, el pokémon eléctrico descansaba tranquilamente en una cama, completamente recuperado.  
  
Habían pasado solo minutos cuando Tavo se levanto, sabiendo que otro reto esperaba a las afueras de la habitación.  
  
Gary y Ash esperaban ansiosos su batalla.  
  
-Ahora es mi turno- exclamo Gary  
  
-No, es el mío- respondió Ash.  
  
-Te equivocas si piensas que te voy a dejar pasar a ti primero- replico el chico de edad mayor.  
  
-BUENOS DIAS- se escucho, cuando Carlos abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe, acertando justo en el rostro de los otros 2 entrenadores.  
  
-Buenos días- contesto Tavo, volviendo al área de combate.  
  
-Bien ahora yo te reto, maestro pokémon- dijo Carlos en posición seria.  
  
(Claro que Carlos no había tenido la oportunidad de ver al gran Charizard de Tavo, ya que cuando finalmente el lo había rescatado, este entrenador se encontraba inconsciente.)  
  
-Ahora Machoke ve- grito, lanzando su pokébola.  
  
El pókemon se materializo, preparándose para combatir.  
  
-Machoke, machoke- exclamo el pókemon.  
  
-Charizard podrá con una batalla mas- dijo el maestro dejando libre a su propio pókemon.  
  
El gigantesco dragón apareció en el centro del campo con mirada atemorizante, grandes flamas se elevaron de la punta de su cola, preparándose para su ultima batalla del día. Un terrible gruñido se escucho, acompañado de mas fuego.  
  
Carlos observo al pókemon estupefacto.  
  
-¿Listo?- pregunto el joven maestro a su nuevo retador.  
  
-Hay, mamá- murmuro el entrenador cayendo inconsciente en el piso.  
  
-Carlos, Carlos- exclamo Octavio aproximándose a su supuesto amigo sin obtener respuesta.  
  
-Creo que eso acaba con su reto, ahora sigo yo- dijo Erika, quien caminaba en dirección a Tavo lista para el combate.  
  
-Deacuerdo, teníamos un enfrentamiento pendiente Erica, y recuerda no me pidas después que sea condescendiente contigo.  
  
-¡Que!- jamás- exclamo la entrenadora.  
  
-Entendido, ha y algo mas, primer error- Finalizo Octavio, recordando las primeras palabras de la entrenadora, quien dijo que ella jamás se equivocaba.  
  
-¡BIEN DICHO!- grito Erick, quien acababa de salir del palacio oculto.  
  
Richie, jaló al inconsciente Carlos fuera del área de combate, con ayuda de Erick para evitar problemas.  
  
-Lo hiciste bien amigo murmuro Erick al otro entrenador.  
  
-¿Pero si cayo como muerto, porque dices eso?- pregunto Richie.  
  
-Porque logro tener el valor para retar a Tavo, créeme, el puede ser genial en los entrenamientos, pero demasiado cobarde para algo mas- continuo el pelirrojo.  
  
-Vaya- respondió Richie.  
  
-¿Alguien anoto el número de la matrícula?- pregunto Gary, sobando su cabeza, al momento que miraba alrededor.  
  
-Si creo que voy a demandar- finalizo Ash desde el piso.  
  
-No, pero alguien ya les gano su turno- dijo Richie señalando a los nuevos combatientes.  
  
-¡Que horror, ella nos gano!- exclamaron juntos.  
  
-Sip, pero tengo la esperanza de que Tavo gane- replico Erick, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-¿Qué le sucedió a Carlos?- pregunto Ash.  
  
-No te preocupes, estará bien- finalizo Richie, sentándose a su lado.  
  
Así a Gary y Ash no les quedo mas remedio que mirar otro combate, con la esperanza de que el siguiente fuera el suyo.  
  
-Bien comencemos- dijo Erika confiada.  
  
-Que así sea- respondió Octavio tranquilamente.  
  
Fin del capítulo 6  
  
Arken elf: Corto, pero sustancioso.  
  
Sol Gear: Ya lo creo, espero les guste, porque el capítulo 7 nos muestra como el equipo Rocket logra convertirse en un grupo de ganadores y Erika finalmente lucha con Octavio.  
  
Arken elf: Efectivamente, sus habilidades de combate han mejorado y en el siguiente capítulo, podremos verlos en acción con el apoyo de Knucles.  
  
Sol Gear: Recuerden que Sonic es el erizo de Sega y Yuji Naka, Sonikun de adventure 2 o Sonic de adventure 2 Battle para los que no lo hayan deducido.  
  
Arken elf: Cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario enviarlo será tomado en cuenta.  
  
Sol Gear: Hemos tratado de demostrarlo, respondiendo en cada capítulo.  
  
Arken elf: Esperando que haya sido de tu agrado nos despedimos y hasta la próxima.  
. 


End file.
